Confusion
by zunigsel000
Summary: "Nanami, who is this and why is he here?", "Yea, and why is he so familiar with you?" It was an ordinary day for the Starish group, until a mysterious X figure popped in and is being clingy with Haruka. He is not welcomed, and he is Definitely not allowed anywhere near Haruka thought the boys of Starish. What will happen? Will Haruka be able to live with this monstrous harem?
1. Chapter 1

**Written by Zunigsel000, but all the ideas came from Horsemuon17 **

**I do Not own uta-no prince-sama**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Haruka and the boys were all sitting in the big sitting area, along with an unfamiliar guest, that's quite clingy with Haruka. And the boys don't seem to like that.

''Nanami, who is this guy, and what is he doing here?!" Cecil asked, but getting caught off by Otoya. ''And how does he know you?!" Haruka looked from the boys to the mysterious X figure that was sitting right beside her. It baffled Haruka's mind that all the boys were acting very, different. But, she just ignored it and gave everyone her beautiful, heart-warming smile.

''This is Haru, he's my brother."

''Brother?!" The musical men questioned very loudly. Haruka just nodded her head and said, ''Yes, he's my older brother. He's the eldest in the family." Haruka then turned to Haru and motioned, with her hands, to everyone else. ''Haru, these are my friends and the men I write music for." Haru just nodded his shaggy/curly golden wheat covered head and observed everyone with his field green, grass eyes/with golden/brown specks. ''This is Ittoki Otoya, he plays the guitar. This is Shinomiya Natsuki, he's very kind, loves to cook (inwardly cringes) and plays the violin. This is Kurusu Syo, he's very optimistic and is very energetic. He also plays the violin." Haru nodded towards the first three men he was introduced to before Haruka went on. ''This is Tokiya Ichinose-"

"Your that singer that my little sister was in love with." Haru said, pointing at Tokiya. "Haru!" Haruka scolded, her face red and burning from embarrassment. Haru looked over at his little sister and gave her a cat-like smile. "What? It is true. All you ever talked about was Tokiya. All you ever did was sing his songs or played the piano and pretended he was there watching your little performance." By this time, Haruka was covering her face out of embarrassment with her hands and made a huff sound. Tokiya and the rest were very surprised to hear this about their little song writer.

"I didn't know you could sing, little lamb." Ren said.

"I don't really-" Haruka began but was caught off again by Haru. "Oh yes, Haruka has this amazing voice. It's soft as thunder, but like an angel from the heavens."

"That's a little too much Haru." Haruka said with a small pout.

"You should show them." Haruka's head snapped in her older brothers direction. "What?" She asked. "You should sing for them. Let them hear your voice."

"I can't, I haven't sung in so long. Besides, you know I can't sing in front of other people." Haruka said, whispering the last sentence. "Nanami, can you please sing for us." Otoya, along with the others, begged. Haruka sat there, quietly still for some time before she finally sighed and gave in. The boys shouted with joy.

"What song should I sing?" Haruka asked. Haru then snapped his fingers , got up and went to his luggage that was close by. When he came back, he had a white, wooden acoustic guitar in his arms. He sat down and looked over to Haruka. "Requiem on the Water." Haru said, giving Haruka the acoustic **(Requiem on the water is a song from the first part of 'Breaking Dawn' soundtrack, from the Twilight saga. It's my favorite song from that CD, along with Cold and It will rain by Bruno Mars. This song is perfect for the two mysterious siblings that we're now starting to know of. It fits their personalities perfectly. I hope you love it as much as I do)**.

Haruka just smiled and began to strum the guitar, and started to sing in a low, soft voice. Just like her older brother, Haru, described.

**"Requiem On The Water" **

_Slow, we paddle through the lake_  
_Straight to the very center of the darkest water_  
_Where we can embrace the shadows on the surface_  
_The eyes that look up lifeless from our twins below_

_And though your arms and legs are under_  
_Love will be the echo in your ears when all is lost and plunder_  
_My love will be there still_

_True, it's chilling to behold_  
_Up close we stumble backwards laughing in our boats_  
_Till the image sinks away to someplace far but certain_  
_A land of mere suspension where someday we must go_

_And though your arms and legs are under_  
_Love will be the echo in your ears when all is lost and plunder_  
_My love will be there still_

_Though your arms and legs are under_  
_Love will be the echo in your ears when all is lost and plunder_  
_My love will be there still... _

Everyone stood still, and silence filled the air around them. Everyone in awe from what they just heard. No one could believe the silk, soft as thunder, but also angelic voice from Haruka. Once Haruka stopped strumming the guitar, both Her and Haru looked up at everyone, expecting good thoughts.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with the first chapter! **

**This is long overdue. I hope you'll forgive me. **

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by Zunigsel000, but all the ideas came from Horsemuon17 **

**I do Not own uta-no prince-sama**

* * *

**Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter for this story! But Horsemuon17 and I are thinking of one. So please wait. And while you wait, you could read my new/first Inuyasha Sesshomaru, Rin fic! **

**It's called Celestial Moon Promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Written by Zunigsel000, but all the ideas came from Horsemuon17 **

**I do Not own uta-no prince-sama**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

The next day, Starish was in the sitting area until they heard a faint noise. . .

"What is that?" Ren asked.

"I don't know?" Ittoki asked, his red eyes full of confusion.

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments, listening to the faint noise.

"It kind of sounds like. . ."

"Music." Cecil said, finishing Masato's thought.

Everyone got up, following the music that was slowly getting louder. They came upon the music room (the room everyone was in when they first met they're seniors). What they saw amazed them.

_**When the light started out they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn** _

Standing before Starish was Haru playing the piano, and Haruka singing. Her voice was like a choir of angels. But it was also soft as thunder. . . No one dared to move or make a sound, too amazed by Haruka's voice.

_**We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now**_

_**And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out**_

_**Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up**_

_**And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping**_

_**When the light started out they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**When the light started out they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)**_

_**Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)**_

_**We can light it up, up, up**_

_**So they can't put it out, out, out**_

_**We can light it up, up, up**_

_**So they can't put it out, out, out**_

_**We can light it up, up, up**_

_**So they can't put it out, out, out**_

_**We can light it up, up, up**_

_**So they can't put it out, out, out**_

_**When the light started out they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn**_

_**When the light started out they don't know what they heard**_

_**Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world**_

_**We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky**_

_**'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**_

_**And we gonna let it burn. . . **_

_**(song: We gonna let it burn. I do not own this song) **_

Once the song was over, Haruka's brother came over and tightly (and too closely much to Starish's dismay) hug, spinning Haruka in the air. When the girl of everyone's eyes was set down, Haruka finally saw everyone standing in the door way. Immediently the woman blushed, embarrassed that all of her close friends had caught her singing. Ittoki was the first to talk.

"Haruka, we didn't know you could sing." He said, eyes twinkling with admiaration.

"It seems our Little Lamb was keeping a secret from us." Ren said.

That's when Haru spoke up, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, we didn't even see you there." He said, throwing his arm around Haruka's waist keeping a tight grip. Everyone in Starish was burning with jealousy, but kept quiet. And of course, Haruka thought nothing of it.

"We were just going to start another song, would you like to join us?" Haru asked.

At first, no one from Starish spoke, biting their tongue from saying something smart. Finally, Tokiya answered.

"We'd love to watch." At this, Haru smile widened and his tight hold on Haruka got tighter. As Starish went to sit down, Haru dragged Haruka to the middle of the room. They stood away from each other. It was silent for a moment until the sound of the piano filled the room.

**_Haru:_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**_I'll be the one, if you want me to_**

**_Anywhere I would've followed you_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

Here, Haru went and stood chest-to-back with Haruka. His big hands on both of her hips. His head in the crook of her neck. And then, they started to gracefully dance, like they were in a castle, ball room dancing. They're steps going with each other, never messing up. The expressions on their faces screamed like they haven't seen each other in years. The song was heart-breaking, as was their graceful dancing and their tearful, sad expressions. . .

**_Haru&Haruka: _**

**_And I am feeling so small_**

**_It was over my head_**

**_I know nothing at all_**

**_And I will stumble and fall_**

**_I'm still learning to love_**

**_Just starting to crawl_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

**_Anywhere I would've followed you_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**_And I will swallow my pride_**

**_You're the one that I love_**

**_And I'm saying goodbye_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

**_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**_Say something..._**

* * *

**The last song was A great big world and I do not own it. **

**Plz R&R!**


End file.
